Sunnydale 2007 (Part 2)
by twiztidmark
Summary: PLEASE leave feedback! Part 2 of 2 of the Sunnydale 2007 story. Spike and the Scoobies are now searching for Xander...while still trying to figure out what exactly caused Buffy's disappearance 5 years earlier.


Part 2  
  
*On the streets of Sunnydale*  
  
Spike: And why am I out here again?  
  
Willow: We have to find Xander!  
  
Spike: And you think he would do the same for me? If I was lost do you think he would take the time to hunt for me?  
  
Willow: I just don't want him to end up like her…you know…just…  
  
Spike: It hurts you?  
  
Willow: Yes, you too?  
  
Spike: More than anything. There's nothing I wouldn't give to…is that Xander?  
  
*Spike points off in the distance, not really seeing Xander but just trying to break the awkward conversation.*  
  
Willow: No, that's an old lady…your eyesight suffering with your old age?  
  
Spike: Funny!  
  
*With that being said, another one of the small demons attacks Spike, hitting him in the kneecap and bringing him to the ground*  
  
Spike: *Struggling* Every damn night this happens!  
  
Willow: Spike, close your eyes…now!  
  
*Willow points a finger at the demon, a large blast of light fills the immediate area. Blinded, the demon writhes around on the ground*  
  
Spike: That'll teach you!  
  
*Spike raises his foot over the demon, about to finish it off*  
  
Willow: WAIT! Spike, can these things talk?  
  
Demon: I don't prefer to be called a thing, but yes I can talk.  
  
Willow: Who are you working for?  
  
Demon: You're the powerful one, you figure it out!  
  
Spike: Wrong answer my friend!  
  
*Spike presses his heel against the head of the demon*  
  
Demon: Argghh, I'll talk…just get blondie here to lighten up!  
  
Willow: AFTER you tell me what I want to know!  
  
Demon: Okay, okay. I follow orders from Eycrus…he is behind this invasion…  
  
Spike: Invasion? Tell us more!  
  
Demon: It is no secret that since Eycrus' father disposed of The Slayer, the Hellmouth has been more than vulnerable enough for a takeover!  
  
Willow: Disposed of The Slayer?  
  
Spike: When?  
  
  
  
Demon: 5, 6 years ago? I wasn't there to see it myself…but Eycrus was there fighting alongside his father. He told me that his father destroyed The Slayer…but sadly he himself passed from the wounds he got from the battle.  
  
Spike: This Eycrus, I want to speak to him!  
  
Demon: You want a battle?  
  
Spike: No, just information…  
  
Willow: Spike, you can't go alone.  
  
Spike: You're not stopping me Willow, but I know you'll be with me *leans in close towards Willow* in spirit.  
  
*Willow gives Spike a look of understanding, she turns and walks away heading back to the Summers house*  
  
Spike: Alright chum, lets get going.  
  
Demon: There is this little blindness issue, how about a minute?  
  
*Back at the Summers house*  
  
Willow: Guys!? Anybody here?  
  
*Dawn comes from the kitchen to meet Willow*  
  
Dawn: Hey Will…what's wrong?  
  
Willow: Enjoy the vacation?  
  
Dawn: Much! I am pretty tired though, inter-dimensional travel really takes its toll.  
  
Willow: Okay, I don't know how to say this…and I don't want you to get your hopes up.  
  
Dawn: What is it?  
  
Willow: I think we know someone who knows someone who might know what happened to Buffy!  
  
Dawn: Really??? Well, where are they?  
  
Willow: Spike is on his way to talk to them, and I need to find the gang…I've got a bad feeling about Spike going alone.  
  
Dawn: Okay…you go ahead and track Spike. I'll get the gang and we will follow you!  
  
*Back to Spike and the Demon. They are now walking down a deserted street. They cut into a back alley, the demon stops.*  
  
Demon: Behind this door you will find your answers!  
  
*Spike enters*  
  
Spike: Dank, dark, reminds me of home!  
  
*Spike carefully looks around, he notices a commotion all around him*  
  
Spike: *Loud* I just came here to talk! I'm not looking for any trouble…not yet at least.  
  
*The sound comes closer, until Spike can see the source of it. A slew of demons are circling him, the small green demons he has encountered lately.*  
  
Spike: Well, I kind of expected this. Look guys, I just want to talk to your boss. I've been getting to know your friend here…and he seems to be pretty civil…  
  
*As soon as Spike says this the demon that led him to the building sinks his teeth into Spikes thigh. Spike cries out in pain and is quickly brought to the ground and restrained by the demons*  
  
Spike: Ah bloody hell! I just came here to talk, but if you want…  
  
Eycrus: They will not harm you, until I tell them to.  
  
Spike: Well, you should have said something before your little green friend took a chunk out of my leg.  
  
Eycrus: You will heal. Why are you here?  
  
Spike: I want a little information, about The Slayer.  
  
*Eycrus moves out of the shadows to reveal his form. His form is almost human, with the exception of a pair of arms that are elongated to almost cartoon-like proportions . His facial features are also distorted, with his nose extending out quite a bit and his mouth stretching from ear to ear.*  
  
Eycrus: The Slayer, my father's greatest and final kill! What else is there to know?  
  
Spike: Tell me…tell me what happened that night.  
  
Eycrus: Not much to tell you my friend. The Slayer battled my father and I…and my father dominated her!  
  
Spike: He died though didn't he?  
  
Eycrus: Yes…he did. He suffered a few wounds in the battle that proved to be fatal. But you should have been there! She begged for her life…  
  
Spike: *With a suspicious glance* Buffy would never beg…  
  
Eycrus: I told you all you need to know, go on…finish him off!  
  
*The demons close in around Spike, but before they can strike the door to the lair is blown off the hinges. Willow and The Scoobies (Anya, Tara, and Dawn) enter the hideout*  
  
Eycrus: More friends of The Slayer?  
  
Willow: Yes.  
  
Eycrus: Then you will all share her fate!  
  
Anya: No, we aren't friends of The Slayer!  
  
*Eycrus coils back his arms, and quickly flings them forward toward the gang. They move just in time, as his arms miss their mark and hit the wall, leaving deep impressions.*  
  
Anya: That didn't really work did it?  
  
Spike: I'd love to help…I said I'D LOVE TO HELP!  
  
Dawn: Oh! *She hurries over to Spike and unties him*  
  
Spike: Thanks Little Bit. Up for another possibly fatal battle?  
  
Dawn: After all this time, it's starting to get boring!  
  
*Eycrus sends an arm flying towards Dawn and Spike, Dawn takes the brunt of the blow and falls to the ground. Spike switches into vamp-mode and rushes Eycrus, landing several hard blows before he is thrown off.*  
  
Eycrus: You, you are not human, yet you fight alongside them…pathetic!  
  
*Seeing that all of the Scoobies are occupied battling his minions, Eycrus prepares to deliver a final blow to Spike. However, before he can do so, Xander nails him from behind with an axe.*  
  
Xander: Nobody screws around with my friends! Um, I mean my friends and Spike.  
  
Spike: Nice. You know…  
  
*Eycrus shoots back up from the ground. As he groans he slowly begins stretching to three times his previous size.*  
  
Willow: *Plunging a knife into one of the minions* I think that's all of them…except for the really…really…huge evil guy.  
  
Anya: Was it just mine…or did yours make a lot of squishy sounds when you stabbed them?  
  
Eycrus: I toy with you mortals no longer! Meet the same fate as The Slayer!  
  
*Dawn begins to wake up*  
  
Eycrus: Who is the first to be destroyed like The Slayer?  
  
Dawn: What did you say?  
  
Eycrus: The Slayer's sister aren't you…care to meet the same untimely death as your sister?  
  
*Dawn is visibly angry, she clenches her fists together and closes her eyes. After a few seconds a green aura is seen around her.*  
  
Eycrus: Your parlor tricks do little to amuse me…*He sends an arm flying at Dawn, but the blow just reflects off of her* What is this?  
  
*Dawn opens her eyes to reveal that her pupils are solid green. She lets out a yell that shakes the very foundations of the building*  
  
Willow: *To Tara* I knew all that whining would be good for something one day!  
  
*Dawn runs towards Eycrus, delivering huge blows to his midsection, each blow leaves a green imprint on Eycrus' body. He slumps over, Dawn delivers one blow to the head, knocking Eycrus to the ground.*  
  
Dawn: Now, you tell me every single detail about my sister…or I finish you off!  
  
Eycrus: Most unexpected results…I blame myself. Once again I let my father down.  
  
Spike: *Shaking off the cobwebs* Once again?  
  
Eycrus: During the first fight with The Slayer.  
  
Spike: Go on.  
  
*Eycrus turns his head away from Spike, as if to say he will not say any more. Spike grabs the axe from Xander and puts it to the throat of Eycrus.*  
  
Spike: Does this jog your memory?  
  
Eycrus: Very well! My father…he didn't kill The Slayer, but The Slayer did kill him. During the battle, I was the first to fall…The Slayer knocked me unconscious…and when I awoke…my father was dead.  
  
Spike: And Buffy…The Slayer  
  
Eycrus: Standing victorious…but then it happened.  
  
Dawn: What happened?  
  
Eycrus: She walked away from the scene, into the bushes. I was going to follow her…but she never came out from the other side.  
  
Spike: You want us to believe she vanished just like that?  
  
Eycrus: Believe what you will, I'm telling you what I saw with my own two eyes! I waited, and I waited…she never reappeared. So I drug my father's limp body back to our quarters…and since I could do little to help him in the last moments of his life…I made him a legend in death.  
  
Spike: You told everyone he killed The Slayer.  
  
Eycrus: Exactly! But what I have just told you is the truth, I hope you find it in your hearts to be merciful on me.  
  
Dawn: *Low* Buffy…  
  
*The gang stand around for a moment, dejected looks on their faces.*  
  
Willow: I guess we're finished here!  
  
Anya: So it seems, I'm sure Sunnydale will be demon free for at least another hour or two.  
  
*The Scoobies start to leave, first Anya and Xander, followed by Dawn, Willow, Tara. Spike strays behind them for a moment.*  
  
Spike: *To Eycrus* You told me the Slayer was dead, do you know how much pain you caused me with your lies?  
  
Eycrus: I meant nothing…  
  
Spike: I don't give a damn what you meant! Your father got his ass handed to him by The Slayer, and I'll see to it that everyone knows the truth!  
  
Eycrus: I beg you…  
  
Spike: Like The Slayer begged your father? Bugger all of this though, I've got better things to do.  
  
*Spike gets up and begins to leave*  
  
Eycrus: *Sigh of relief*  
  
*Spike turns a complete 180 and hammers the axe down into the head of Eycrus*  
  
*Back out on the street, the gang is walking home together*  
  
Willow: She's out there, somewhere.  
  
Dawn: You really think so?  
  
Willow: Yep, sometimes it seems like she is right here with us.  
  
Tara: She is…always!  
  
*Cut from the actual gang to a television replaying the battle with Eycrus. Pan out to see a boardroom of sorts, with various demons seated around a large table. At the conclusion of the fight the tape is paused. A demon, who's name-badge reads S. Gore stands up.*  
  
Gore: The Slayer's friends are a step closer.  
  
Demon1: I wouldn't worry about it Sir…I mean….  
  
*Gore walks around and punches the demon in the face, sending him flying out of his chair*  
  
Gore: I will not take them lightly! I take this newfound knowledge of theirs as a serious threat. We must advance! Because if they find out, they will strike hard!  
  
*Gore walks around the table and over to the other side of the room. He stands in front of a sarcophagus looking chamber. The front panel has a screen that seems to be measuring the occupants heartbeat.*  
  
Gore: Because we have what they want!  
  
To Be Continued Soon… 


End file.
